Ogre King
Ogre King is one of two bosses guarding the switch to deactivate the seal in the Noise Dunes of Fantasy in the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is accompanied by Wicked Shrub. Story The party travels to the Noise Dunes of Fantasy, pursuing Count Waltz and the monstrous mutated form of his lieutenant Legato known as Ruined Body. There, they discover their progress blocked by an arcane barrier and learn that the switch to deactivate is at the top of the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys. They brave the trials of the tower and eventually reach the top and must battle Ogre King and Wicked Shrub before they can access the switch. Attacks The Ogre King is like the Ogre Champ fought in Agogo Village. Its normal physical attacks are slashes and whacks with its sword. Guillotine is three slashes with the sword on all targets in range. Earth Strike is a ground strike with a large range that carries a similar appearance and effect to Jazz's Magma Pillar, and Big Crush is another Special Attack that looks very similar to Earth Strike. Big Break is yet another powerful lava attack and if it is in critical, it can use Big Gulp to heal itself for 89000 HP. Strategy attacking the Ogre King.]] Despite being two bosses fought together, the Wicked Shrub and the Ogre King really aren't all that tough with the right strategy. Both have around the same amount of HP. The Ogre King is a much larger target with less defense and it may be easier to get it out of the way first. The Wicked Shrub can revive it, but it will just as often focus on attacking the party instead and if it does revive it, it can easily be defeated again, as it only revives it for 16000 HP. Just make sure to take it out quickly, it or may use Big Gulp to heal itself, but this isn't too big a deal either. If the two end up grouped together, which often happens, this is even better, as attacking them together will build up Echoes very quickly, which can then be used to launch powerful Harmony Chains. Most of its attacks are very easy to Guard against, but can do a fair bit of damage if not Guarded. Counterattacking may also be a good choice with some of its slower moves. Guillotine is probably the most dangerous if not Guarded, but the timing for the Guard on this one is easy. Once it's in critical, finish it fast to avoid it healing with Big Gulp and hope that Wicked Shrub doesn't revive it too often. March can use her Special Attacks to try to Stop and Slow these opponents, though this really isn't necessary. Jazz may be a good choice to easily hit both of them at once if they end up grouped together, and Viola can do massive damage at a distance and should have little trouble targeting either. In Encore Mode, the combined threat of these enemies can definitely present a real possibility of Game Over if the player is not alert. Go in with 32 Echoes already built up, and consider having two healers in the party to quickly recover if HP gets low. Trivia *The rewards given were altered for the PlayStation 3 version. In PlayStation 3, the Tyrant's Crown is substituted for the Tyr's Left Arm, and the Tyr's Left Arm is moved to where the Tyrant's Crown was in Xbox 360. Additionally, the Tyrant's Crown does not grant Burst status, this effect instead being given to a new accessory found in Mysterious Unison, the Solomon's Ring. *In a normal playthrough, following the battle, Allegretto is returned to the area outside the Xylophone Tower. In Encore Mode, he remains at the top of the tower, as there is a door that can be accessed with an Orb if the second trading sidequest was completed. If not, the player must make their way back down the tower manually. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, this boss's HP was reduced by more than half, and the amount of EXP granted for defeating it along with Wicked Shrub was massively reduced, by over 80%. *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, its One Gulp heals for 11500 HP instead of 89000. Related enemies *Wicked Shrub *Ogre Champ Category:Bosses Category:Monsters